The invention relates to a liquid crystal display, in particular for a motor vehicle, having a liquid crystal cell having electrical heating formed by an electrically conductive heating layer on a substrate and two busbars which, on opposite sides of the substrate, lead over the width of the heating layer and are in each case provided with a contact connection for connection to a heating current source.
Liquid crystal displays of the above type are currently known and conventional. The electrical heating makes it possible to achieve short switching times even at low temperatures, with the result that, by way of example, DSTN cells are also suitable for use in the motor vehicle. The two busbars, usually called zero-ohm rails, have the task of ensuring a uniform current flow over the entire width of the electrically conductive heating layer, thereby producing uniform heating of the heating layer and thus of the liquid crystal cell over its entire area.
An attempt has already been made to realize the contact connection of the heating layer by busbars which are to be applied on opposite sides of the heating layer and to which, in turn, an electrical conductor is to be soldered, but this causes considerable costs and does not ensure permanent contact connections.
The invention is based on the problem of designing a liquid crystal display of the type mentioned in the introduction in such a way that the means for contact connection of its heating layer are designed as simply as possible and ensure reliable contact connection.
This problem is solved according to the invention by virtue of the fact that the busbars are in each case formed by a clamp having two limbs, one limb of which clamp reaches over the substrate onto the heating layer and the other limb of which clamp reaches under the substrate, and in that, for connection to the heating current source, a spring element is arranged between one limb of the clamp and a printed circuit board.
Such a clamp can be pushed with little assembly effort onto the substrate, where it forms the busbars for uniform distribution of the electric current. Therefore, it is possible to dispense with separate busbars in the form of conductor tracks applied to the heating layer. The clamp according to the invention may preferably be composed of the same material as the spring element bearing against it, with the result that the transition of the electrical energy from the spring element into the clamp does not pose any difficulties. The substrate may be a separate support or a substrate of the liquid crystal cell.
Particularly uniform current distribution in the layer forming the heating can be achieved if the clamp leads over the entire width of the heating layer.
The clamp can be pushed particularly easily over the edge of the substrate, but is supported with a sufficiently high prestress force on the heating layer, if the limb of the clamp which bears on the heating layer has a profile curved approximately in an S-shaped manner, as seen from the side.
The liquid crystal cell together with the mounted clamp can easily be pushed into a light box of a liquid crystal display without the risk of getting stuck or getting caught if, in accordance with another development of the invention, the lower limb of the clamp is designed as a flat web oriented parallel to the substrate.
Uniformly high press-on forces of the clamp over its entire width onto the heating layer can be achieved by the upper limb of the clamp being formed by a multiplicity of spring tongues running next to one another.
If the liquid crystal display is exposed to particularly strong vibrations and shaking during later operation, another development of the invention can provide for the clamp to be additionally fixed on the substrate by an adhesive.
Production tolerances can be compensated to a particularly great extent if the spring element is a helical spring, because the latter can deform on all sides in order to bridge alignment errors. In addition, the helical spring constitutes a space-saving and cost-effective contact connection. Moreover, construction tolerances can be compensated in a simple manner with such an embodiment.
In order to reduce the diversity of parts, it is also possible, however, for the spring element to be formed by at least one spring limb which is integrally formed on the clamp and whose free end bears with prestress on the printed circuit board.
In order to obtain the simplest possible connection to the heating current source, it is proposed that the spring element is formed by at least one spring lug which is integrally formed on the clamp and on whose other end a plug pin is integrally formed, which is plugged into a plug socket on a printed circuit board.
In order that the electrical resistance is as small as possible, it is proposed that a plurality of spring lugs arranged next to one another merge with a connecting web, on which the plug pin is integrally formed. At the same time, press-in lugs oriented perpendicularly to the plug pin can be provided on said connecting web. Said press-in lugs can make it possible to build up a sufficiently large pressure on the plug pin in order to insert it into the plug socket.
In this arrangement, it is expedient that each spring lug forms an arc whose vertex is remote from the clamp. This form can easily be achieved through a single bending operation. It suffices to reliably compensate the tolerances to be bridged.
The contact connection of the clamp to the heating layer is on the one hand intended to have the smallest possible contact resistance. On the other hand, however, the plug-on force is not intended to be to large because this could possibly destroy the heating layer. Therefore, it is proposed that that limb of the clamp which bears on the heating layer, as viewed from the side, runs into a double arc with two bearing points, and that the lower limb, as viewed from the side, runs in a single arc with one contact point, the contact point of the lower limb lying between the bearing points of the upper limb.
On account of different thermal expansion of the clamp and of the substrate to which the clamp is connected, a relative movement between clamp and substrate can occur in the event of large temperature fluctuations. In order to prevent this, it is advantageous to divide the clamp into a plurality of segments in the longitudinal direction and/or to separate individual spring tongues of the clamp to the greatest possible extent (i.e. that adjacent spring tongues are separated from one another over at least ⅔ of their length). When the clamp is separated into a plurality of segments, a spring element for connection to the heating current source is provided on each segment.